Jinn
Jinn (ジン Jin), also known as Sylphid, is the Mana Spirit of Wind. He appears as a humanoid creature that resembles an Arabian-style genie. He holds a bag, which could be assumed to be a nod to his etymological origins. While his spells include wind powers such as air blasts, cutters, and tornadoes, they also include the powers of lightning, the ability to suspend enemies in the air temporarily, and of sound (evident through his Silence spell in Secret of Mana). One of his spells allows for the disarmament of traps and the proffering of information about specific targets, while his weapon enchantment makes attacks more likely to land critical blows. In the sequel, he is granted Defense Down and Speed Up abilities so as to counter Gnome's hold on these powers in the prequel. He appears as either submissive or quirky. He is young boy in Children of Mana timeline. Appearances Sword of Mana Secret of Mana Sylphid is found in the Wind Palace after Randi and his friends overcome the Spring Beak. His spells include Thunder Saber, Analyzer, and Balloon for Primm, and Air Blast, Thunderbolt, and Silence for Popoi. Trials of Mana Jinn is the third Mana Spirit the heroes meet on their travels. He resides in the Gusthall near the Wind Mana Stone. The heroes travel through the Gusthall to ask for his help in retaking the Wind Kingdom of Laurent. When they reach Jinn, however, they find that he has been accosted by the Darkshine Knight. The Knight uses Jinn's powers to summon Harcypete, and then leaves the heroes with the monster. After Harcypete has been defeated, Jinn joins the heroes and assists them with their quest. According to the lore of the Wind Spirit Hat and the Wanderer class, this hat is bestowed upon by Jinn to those who are able to communicate with him and gain his favor. Curiously, no such quest to undertake gaining his blessings exists, being only given with an Weapon/Armor Seed. Legend of Mana In the world of Fa'Diel, Jinn is regarded as the Spirit of Wind, and is said to be responsible for the world's weather. Children of Mana Like his fellow spirits, Jinn can accompany the player character on their treks through Fa'Diel's myriad dungeons. His attack and support spells, respectively, are as follows: *'Cyclone': The spirit summons a tornado that spirals out anti-clockwise *'Lightningstrike': Imbues weapons with the power to paralyze foes Heroes of Mana His spells are Thunderstorm (for Valda), Cyclone (for Qucas, Alma and D'Kelli) and Lightning Saber (for everyone else). Dawn of Mana In Dawn of Mana, Jinn seems to have a whimsical attitude. His elemental power can cause a whirlwind, knocking enemies away. Friends of Mana Etymology Jinns or djinns (alt. pl. djinni) are one of the four elemental demons in the Arab mythology before the advent of Islam circa the 7th century A.D. Jinns are related to the element air (wind), while the other three classes of demons are fire efreets, water marids and darkness ghouls. Sylphs or sylphids were wind faeries of early modern English lore. de:Elektra Category:Mana Spirits